


Late

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Grown Up, Just a drabble, M/M, billyteddy, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-Teddy!! You said you’d let me be whilst I got ready!” The blonde snickered as his dark haired husband did a terrible job at covering up his own affection chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

“T-Teddy!! You said you’d let me be whilst I got ready!” The blonde snickered as his dark haired husband did a terrible job at covering up his own affection chuckle.

His arms were wrapped around the slightly smaller man’s waist as he nuzzled into his dark hair, messing up Billy’s attempt at “making it look acceptable”. Giving the pouting man a playful look, he huffed and snuffled the back of Billy’s head till the brunette batted him away, trying to suppress shivers as puffs of air slid over his skin. 

“I don’t see why you bother trying to fix it!” Teddy called as he left the bathroom and fell onto their bed, staring at the ceiling. “That damn cowlick of yours will never lie flat. I’d assume after 20 years of trying, you’d have caught onto that by now!” 

Billy rolled his eyes and took to combing his hair furiously once again. He had promised his mother he would try to look decent, but as Teddy said, that cowlick had other plans. 

“And you know what they say, if at first you don’t succeed,” he tossed the comb onto the counter and lifted his hands, eyes glowing blue. “Try again…” 

As expected, ice blue sparks flickered around his face and the hair at the front of his hair fell easily into place, as if all Billy had to do was ask nicely and it would have done it anyway. 

“Hey! Using magic is cheating!” Teddy called, looking up from his position on the bed. 

Chuckling under his breath, Billy walked out, doing up the top button of his shirt and reaching out to grab Teddy’s tie, tugging the blonde man up onto his elbows as he knelt against the mattress, a knee between Teddy’s thigh as he moved his face to brush against his husband’s freshly shaven cheek. 

“And so is being perfect, but you don’t hear me complaining about you every time I look at you..” he murmured against those silver piercings, grinning as he heard Teddy swallow dryly before he pulled away, straightening his shirt yet again. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late and I don’t need to get my mother starting on how “being late all the time sets yourself up for poor work standards” or something..” 

When Teddy didn’t move, Billy walked over to stand by the door, gesturing towards it with his hands, car keys jingling as he lifted them off the counter next to the doorway. 

“Come on!” Shaking his head, Teddy pushed himself off their bed and sauntered over, pushing Billy against the door as he gripped the handle, grinning as he heard Billy gasp, he head instantly tipping back against the door as he melted against Teddy’s body as if on instinct, like a learn reaction. 

“What was that, Bee? What are we gonna be if we don’t leave right now…?” Shuddering at Teddy’s heated words against his skin, Billy hooked his thumbs through the loops of Teddy’s pants, his fingers tracing the edge of the leather belt as he pulled him closer. 

Even after nearly 5 years, Teddy could still work him up in mere seconds. If the blonde didn’t love how his knees buckled, breath came short and cheeks flared red, Billy my have considered feeling self conscious about it. Instead he let his back arch a tiny bit and looked up at Teddy, biting his lip. 

“T-Tee.. T-Teddy, we’re gonna be late-” Just as the word slipped past his lips, Billy felt the door he had been leaning on disappear from behind him and he threw his arms up, clinging to Teddy’s steadfast body. That playful grin returned to Teddy’s lips as he chuckled at his boyfriend’s confused and surprised face, gesturing out the door. 

“Come on, Bee! We don’t want to be late!” he teased, pinching the car keys from the still surprised brunette as he pushed him through the door, shutting and locking it behind them.


End file.
